


Rock.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Hey, Dia, are you asleep?”Or in which Dia and Mari have to share a king-sized bed.





	Rock.

“Hey, Dia, are you _asleep_?”

It all started with a rock-paper-scissors game, more or less six hours earlier. It was two am on a Saturday night and thanks to that game, Dia and Mari ended up sharing a king-sized bed, meanwhile Kanan was sleeping like a log on a regular-sized one. Mari had had the idea: they’d play rock-paper-scissors, and if two of them threw the same thing, they’d share the big bed. Both Dia and Mari threw rock and Kanan threw paper. It had been settled, and even if Dia was the one that wanted the individual bed the most, it had been a fair game. Or so she thought.

“Not now. What do you want?” Dia groaned. It was the fifth time Mari asked her the same thing and she was starting to feel deeply annoyed. She knew that if she didn’t get enough sleep she’d be acting like an asshole for the rest of the day and she knew none of the members of Aqours (aside Mari, of course) would like to see her in her worst mood.

 “I can’t sleep.” Mari said. Her tone of voice was giggly and a smile could be heard in it. Dia rolled her eyes in a reflex.

“Then count sheep. You’ll fall asleep at once.” Dia said. Mari moved closer to her.

“Or you could let me cuddle with you. _That’d help me_.” Mari said. Dia felt like if she turned around she’d see Mari’s smile shining in the dark, so she remained giving her her back. Mari kept on talking. “I need to cuddle something when I sleep, you know? I would have brought my _penguin_ but I forgot…” That called Dia’s attention.

“You still sleep with that old raggedy penguin?” She asked, moving and facing Mari. It was dark but she could still see her. Mari hit her arm lightly, frowning.

“ _Mr_. _Pengin_ is not _old_ , Dia! And not _raggedy_ either! It’s not like you don’t need to cuddle something when you sleep, remember?” Mari asked and of course Dia remembered. She was referring to that one time Mari invited Kanan and her to a sleepover and she forgot her dear plush in her house, making her cry until she got it. It wasn’t something she was proud of and she still blushed when being reminded of the situation(or ‘the accident’ as she liked to call it).

“Alright. Cuddle with me. But you have to let me sleep in peace.” Dia said. Mari instantly hugged her.

“ _Hooray_!” She said. Dia didn’t bother telling her she was being too loud; the only other person in the room was Kanan and she wouldn’t wake up even if a meteor hit her right in the face. So they fell asleep.

 

Dia woke up two hours later covered in cold sweat. She was breathing heavily. She had had a nightmare.

“ _You alright_ , Dia?” Mari asked. She wasn’t a heavy sleeper and anything could interrupt her slumber. Dia supposed she had been moving too much or talking in her sleep, making her wake up. She felt embarrassed due to her sleeping antics.

“I’m alright.” Dia said, but she was shivering. Mari rolled her eyes.

“There’s no need for you to play strong girl now, Dia. You can tell me if you’re not feeling well.” She said. Dia looked at Mari and hugged her tightly (which reminded her of the accident. That time she hugged Mari and Kanan until her arms hurt).

“Was it too bad?” Mari asked after some minutes, when Dia’s breath was back to normal. Dia knew she was referring to the nightmare and closed her eyes.

“I don’t-I don’t remember.” She said. Mari stroked her hair, making her feel less vulnerable.

“ _That’s good, that’s good_.” She said. She yawned after saying that and Dia noticed that Mari was tired. She hadn’t seen her like that for a while. “That’s good because now I get _you_ to cuddle with _me_.” She said, tightening the hug even more. Dia smiled. Sometimes Mari’s sense of humor and weird comments helped her feel like everything was normal.

“Don’t waste your chance, Mari-san. It’s the only one you will get.” And she, for once, decided to play along. Mari gasped.

“ _Only one?!_ Get ready for the night of your life!” She said, tickling her neck. Mari knew Dia was weak to tickles and made her laugh like crazy. Mari knew how to cheer her up. When they both stopped laughing they decided to sleep. But when Dia was about to take off to dreamland, she heard Mari speak.

“You always throw _rock_ first.” She said. Dia made a ‘mm?’ sound. She was too tired to speak. “You always do, ever since we were kids. Kanan always throws _paper_ and you always throw _rock_. That’s why I wanted this to be settled by playing _rock-paper-scissors_ : because you always throw _rock_ first.” She then fell asleep. Almost instantly, like that had been holding her back from sleeping. Dia felt her heart race as she looked at the girl that laid beside her. She looked like an angel, she looked and felt like the sun. She was beautiful and Dia couldn’t nor wouldn’t deny it.

I do always throw rock first, she thought. Then she smiled. Mari was a good observer, a clever girl. And I’ll always do so, she decided. Then, she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr request a few weeks ago. i'll give up posting old stuff and will only post kind of recent stuff here from now on. i hope yall enjoyed this.


End file.
